


my boots (are made for walking)

by Xanoka



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Ambition, Fandot Creativity Night, Gen, MJN Air, Nancy Sinatra, Pre-MJN, Songfic, These Boots Are Made For Walking, fandot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really expected her to amount to much. Just a girl from the North of England.  But Carolyn always knew she was going places...  Songfic written for the Fandot Creativity Night prompt 'Boots'.  Because I heard 'boots' and that's what my mind jumped to.  It's my first attempt at a songfic, so apologies in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my boots (are made for walking)

They said she’d never amount to anything.

She’d just get married and be someone’s little housewife.  Even though she _knew_ she was sharper, more intelligent, more ruthless than half the idiots she went to school with.

( _These boots are made for walking_ )

She tried to tell them, but more often than not she’d receive a patronising smile and a pat on the knee for her trouble.

( _And that’s just what they’ll do_ )

So instead she ran the sweetshop.  It was mind-numbing, smiling for children, watching their grubby little hands try to sneak into the jars when they thought she wasn’t looking, counting liquorice.

But it was a damn sight better than sitting at home and just being _married_.

And then she met Ian, and maybe she _did_ marry him, but at least it got her out of that awful little town.

Except he and Ruth seemed awfully friendly…

( _One of these days…_ )

So Ian was followed by Gordon, which was, in retrospect, a terrible life choice. 

But he had money.  And she got Arthur.

And then, when it all truly went down in flames.

( _these boots_ )

She wrested the jet from his grasping fingers.

( _are gonna walk all over you_ )

And now.

( _Are you ready, boots?_ )

Now she's a CEO.

( _Start walkin’!_ )


End file.
